


Shot To The Heart (And You're To Blame)

by Welsh_Woman



Series: January Jaunts [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Pining Derek Hale, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Gets Shot, Stiles Stilinski is Derek Hale's Anchor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsh_Woman/pseuds/Welsh_Woman
Summary: For the prompt 'jump'
Series: January Jaunts [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090610
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Shot To The Heart (And You're To Blame)

There is a sudden movement to his right and then Derek screams out a roar that rips through his throat, a warm gush of blood that slides along his esophagus even as the flesh heals.

It almost covers up the sound that Stiles makes when the bullet tears through his skin.

What follows is more blurs dashing past him, the cacophony of more guns going off and his Pack’s snarling, growling, and _roaring_ in defiance. It all falls to a dim background as Derek focuses all of his hearing on the heartbeat under his hands, his eyes on Stiles’ chest.

The beat is light and thready, Stiles’ chest still rising and falling, letting Derek release his own shuddering breath. There is far too much time between the breaths, but it is still **_there_**.

Without waiting to see if the rest of his Pack is winning, or if there is anyone that might follow him, Derek picks up Stiles in his arms - gently and carefully, so as not to bump up against Stiles’ wound - and takes off as quickly as he can.

There will be time later to yell at the young man, scream about how it felt to see him fall in front of him, with nothing that Derek could have done about it. There _will_ be a moment when Derek can confess how precious Stiles to him, the hold he has on Derek's humanity.

Later on, he will ask if Stiles feels the same as he does.

Now, all that matters is getting him the care that he needs.


End file.
